goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to HorrorLand
Return to HorrorLand is the thirteenth book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series. It was published in 1999. The cover illustration features a purple Horror handing out green ice cream. Plot It has been six months since Lizzy Morris and her family paid HorrorLand a visit. A horrific amusement park filled with many vile creatures and hideous attractions. After the incident, two paranormal TV personalities have decided to expose the park to the world in order to save others. Lizzy, her brother Luke, and his friend Clay are big fans of the show that Derek and Margo Strange star in, "The Strange Report". In fact they are watching it now as a boy named Evan Ross, explains Monster Blood to the skeptical audience. And like normal, even children watching the television show continue to mock Evan. The Stranges approach Lizzy's mother Mrs. Morris and offer her $10,000, if she will agree to let the children come with them to Florida. This is where HorrorLand is currently located at. The horror themed theme park keeps moving locations every few months and the Stranges have tracked it to Florida. They intend to photograph all the nefarious goings-on at the park by posing as Lizzy and Luke's tourist parents. The strange think that the amusement park is no longer a backdrop for a television show, but something else entirely and they wish to find out once and for all what the truth is! Despite being at the many horrors she witnessed last time, Lizzy and Luke's mother sees no problem with this and she agrees. But she herself does not plan to be involved. Luke also asked the strange if Clay can come along too and Margo and Derek take the children down to Florida where they successfully infiltrate the newest incarnation of HorrorLand. Unfortunately, a Horror smashes Derek's camera since cameras are not allowed in HorrorLand. But luckily, Margo and Derek have secret cameras that will not be visible to the monsters, so there is no way that they will get stolen or smashed. And so, they continue to film as the children explore the park. They visit an Egyptian pyramid where Luke gets trapped in sarcophagus until he falls to safety from a trap door. The next attraction the children decide to visit is a Monster Dentist Office. Once inside, they see row after row of, well, monster dentists, operating on bawling children with drills. One child screams out "You broke all my teeth!" and another complains that the dentist drilled his tongue. A third child throws up blood. Lizzy finds herself strapped in and the monster is about to drill away all her teeth when she realizes that the dentist is actually a robot! After getting out of the tooth-suite tout de suite, the children realize they have lost track of the Stranges who were supposed to be with them, along with being their supposed protectors. The Stranges insist that the children are never in any danger. But they are disappointed and begin to heckle the trio to show them real danger in the park. At some point in all this, the children get captured in a giant butterfly net by a Horror and are then taken down to a torture chamber. It is then that they meet the Dungeon Master, who then proceeds to unleash hundreds of ferrets to eat the children. The children escape the ferrets and take in a magic show. Amaz-O the Magician from "Bad Hare Day" pops up to do some illusions. After pulling animals out of his hat, he then pulls Lizzy from the audience and throws her into a cage with a live tiger who then vanishes. Once she goes back into the auditorium seats, she discovers her brother and his friend did not even bother to stay to watch the whole show. Lizzy runs around the park in search of the two boys and eventually finds them chained to poles in a desert while vultures circle above. The Stranges provide no use either and get thrown out of the amusement park. The Horrors want to capture the children but then Lizzy gets the bright idea to run into the gift shop, try on the Horror Halloween Costumes sold within, and then walk around among the Horrors as one of them. Amazingly, the three children dressed like Horrors manage to walk right out of the park and hop into the Strange's waiting van. The Stranges apologize for having to leave, then drive the children right back to the front gates of Horror Land. A Horror slips Derek a wad of bills and thanks the Stranges. Turns out the Stranges were hired by the park to see if the children would reveal the secrets of HorrorLand. Since they were willing, they will have to die. The Horrors lead the three children to the top of a mountain for an attraction called The Final Leap, which is just a steep ledge. Before they ride off to their doom, three more Horrors show up and walk the children back down to the ground. The children ask what is going on, but the Horrors tell them there has been a change of plans. Once they're safely past the park's gates, the Horrors take off their masks and reveal themselves to be reporters from a television show called Weird Copy. The reporters reveal that thanks to the children, they have footage which can have the Stranges arrested and HorrorLand shuts down for good. The reporters feel that they have not gotten enough information to be able to make a good enough report. So they proceed to drive Lizzy, Luke, and Clay to a place called Terrorville. International releases Gallery Returntohorrorland-UK.jpg|UK Returntohorrorland-italian.jpg|Italian Returntohorrorland-french2.jpg|French (Ver. 1) Returntohorrorland-french1.jpg|French (Ver. 2) Goosebumps-French-Return-To-Horrorland-Ver.-3.jpg|French (Ver. 3) Artwork GBS2K-13_Return_To_Horrorland.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * There is a reference to Monster Blood II in this book. Evan makes a cameo on the television explaining how the Monster Blood works, including the multiple tales he dealt with. But nobody believes him and they all laugh, despite it actually happening. ** There is also a reference to Bad Hare Day, Amaz-O appears. ** It can be inferred that Monster Blood, One Day at Horrorland, and Bad Hare Day all take place in the same universe since they are all mentioned in this book. * This is the last appearances of Evan Ross and Amaz-O to date. *The tagline is a reference to the saying, "Long time no see". Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:HorrorLand Category:Sequels Category:Monsters Category:America Category:Villainesses Category:Animals Category:Robots (media) Category:Birds Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus